


Logan's Birthday

by stormcloud_cos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Remus Sanders Mention, why tf did this take so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcloud_cos/pseuds/stormcloud_cos
Summary: Logan woke up excited. Today would be a good day!Right..?
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 18





	Logan's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, sorry this took so long, it's literally almost 2 months past Logan's birthday by the time I'm posting this. I just couldn't find the motivation to write. In any case, here it is, enjoy!

Logan woke up excited, something that was getting more and more rare these days. Today was the day that the other sides would actually acknowledge his existence. Today was bound to be filled with fun and surprises, today would be a good day!

What the logical trait was expecting to see when he stepped out the door was perhaps balloons lining the hallway, as they did on Patton's last birthday. Maybe a castle of donuts like on Roman’s. There might be dark blue decorations around the Light Side commons, as there was red for Roman’s birthday and purple for Virgil’s birthday and light blue for Patton’s. The other sides would wish him a happy birthday, and…

When Logan stepped out of his room, he didn’t expect it to look like another normal day. There were no party decorations, there was no castle of donuts.

_ Well, that’s okay, _ thought the glasses-wearing side, _ it might be a surprise party later _ . Yes, that was perfectly sound reasoning. Because there was no way they’d forgotten.

At lunchtime, there had still been no surprise party.  _ Again, it’s fine _ , thought Logan, _ most surprise parties happen at night _ . Because there was no way the others had forgotten about his birthday. He’d remembered everyone else’s birthdays. How could they forget his?

It might happen outside. Roman had had some of his birthdays in the Imagination, it didn’t seem too far outside the “norm” for him to have planned Logan’s birthday there too.

By the time it was well past dark outside, it was clear that there was to be no outside party in the Imagination. By this time, Remus’s monsters would be roaming around, ruining any future attempt at a party until at least dawn.

They couldn’t have forgotten… right?

Right?

Everyone else had gone to bed by 10 in the evening except for Patton. The moral trait had stayed downstairs baking cookies. It was clear at this time that Virgil and Roman had forgotten about his birthday. That was fine, though. He didn’t care. He  _ didn’t _ . He wasn’t going to start crying now, not while Patton was down here, not while Patton could see him.

“I’m going to bed now, goodnight Logie!” chirped the dadlike trait, and having washed the last of the dishes, be headed upstairs.

Only when Patton was fully upstairs did Logan let the warm tears slip down his cheeks. They’d  _ forgotten _ . 

They’d forgotten about him. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.

Today was surprising, but not in a pleasant way.

Today wasn’t a good  day.

**my brain decided to make a part 2 before I posted so yeah-**

Yesterday hadn’t been a good day. Logan knew that. So why was his mind so adamant on refusing that fact?

The logical side had barely gotten any sleep last night. He couldn’t keep his eyes closed, perhaps the hope that someone, anyone, would come in and tell him that they remembered was in the way. Unfortunately, that dream was nowhere close to a reality.

He sighed as he pushed himself out of bed. If he told himself that it was fine, that it wasn’t a big deal, maybe he would believe it. The chances of that were almost nothing, but Logan was close to letting himself hope one more time.

He snapped himself into his clothes and entered the kitchen, sitting down at a stool next to the counter and letting his head thump to the granite.

“Logan?” The logical side shot up at the voice. He hadn’t seen anyone in the kitchen. Then again, he hadn’t slept well last night, so he wasn’t functioning to the best of his ability and therefore his eyes could have passed right over the person there.

Speaking of, who  _ was _ the one who’d just said his name?

The person spoke again, and Logan looked up to see who it was. Ah, Janus. “Logan are you-”

“Yes, I’m completely fine. My sleep schedule was simply disturbed last night,” he responded, a little too quickly. 

Janus frowned at that. The logical side seemed a little too tense. The liar’s mouth filled with a bittersweet taste. Why was Logan lying?

He decided to brush it off, and say what he had planned to. “Well, I was just coming down to wish you a happy belated birthday. The… others, they kept Remus and me busy in the Dark side, and we couldn’t come up… Speaking of which, how was your birthday?”

Somewhere in what Janus had just said, Logan’s eyes widened. Janus had remembered? He had remembered his birthday? That didn’t make sense, the others had known him for longer, he would hardly consider Janus a friend - more like an acquaintance - why would  _ he _ be the one to remember?

It wasn’t until the other looked at him with surprise that Logan realized that his eyes had filled with tears. He scrubbed them away furiously with his hands. “Logan? Are you okay?” asked Janus, despite the fact that Logan obviously wasn’t okay.

The logical side glanced at Janus, then looked back down. “It’s silly, isn’t it?” he asked, brokenly chuckling. “The way I’m getting so worked up over the others not remembering.” He pulled his knees to his chest. His vision blurred again, no doubt because of the warm tears trailing down his face.

“Hold on- they  _ forgot!? _ ” Janus screeched. Logan flinched. “Sorry, Logan. It’s just…”

“It’s not important-”

“Of course it is! A birthday is supposed to be  _ your _ day, Logan. I’ve seen how they treat you, so…” He didn’t finish. He didn’t have to.  _ It shouldn’t be this much of a surprise. _

Janus walked over to the other and sat on one of the other stools. “You know what, Logan?”

“Hm?”

“Today, Remus and I are going to give you the best damn birthday you’ve ever had.”

_ Today _ , thought Logan, _ might be a good day _ . 


End file.
